


Peacebringer

by mugianon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nakama, Nakamaship, Nico Robin centric, Strawhat crew - Freeform, me: its free real estate, more creepy robin, oda: alabasta robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugianon/pseuds/mugianon
Summary: It’ll take a few days for the their navigator’s Log Pose to finally settle.After spending the day at port with the crew, Robin had been keeping an eye out for bounty hunters, noticing how Zoro was more keen on keeping his own open that very day. She spots men lurking in alleyways, all belonging to the same crew, their boat located near the Thousand Sunny.At night, she decides to take care of the bothersome men.





	Peacebringer

**Author's Note:**

> ty everybody for giving this a chance!! ♥️ it means a lot
> 
> b4 u read i advice you listen to “Jaina Warbringer”, a song produced by blizzard for the special even of their game world of warcraft, as it’ll help you settle into the mood i guess ahah  
> in addition to that this work was not beta’d & posted at like 4am
> 
> enjoy!!

“"Beware, beware the Daughter of the Sea. Beware," I heard him cry.”

 

 

They fell, just like flies did in the summer, one by one. With each step, necks snapped, bodies slammed against the floor, filling the boat’s kitchen with multiple thuds occurring in the span of a few seconds.

 

 

“His words carried upon the ocean breeze, as he sank beneath the tide.”

 

 

Insects, weak, simple drones, only there to protect the queen (or king) she supposed, humming on. The trail of corpses kept on growing, its last fallen shall be their captain.  
Another group jumped from behind the counter, growling like the animals they were; it was all it took, one glance at them & there they laid, sprawled on the floor, tangled broken limbs forming a mandala of flesh.  
The archeologist did not bother looking at it as she still had to clear this area.

 

 

“Those blood-soaked shores of Kalimdor, where sailors fought and died...” she paused, stopping in her tracks. The strongest men should be standing here, supposedly, as she had not ran into any pirate that made her job a little bit harder. _Funnier_.

 

 

“The Admiral fell at Theramore...” the assassin turned around, mouthing the words & glancing at a man slowly walking to her, “because she left his side,” she finished & stood before him while distant thuds could be heard from not even a few meters away.

 

 

There he was, before her, holding his blade with trembling hands. Behind her glasses tainting the dark in a shade of orange, the woman saw hesitation in his steps. At that she rolled her eyes, & gave him pity. Three sets of arm sprouted from his body, one holding his head up, another clamping around his wrists & pulling him back while the last pulled at his shirt, effectively snapping his spine in half.

 

 

Just like his mates, the flies, he fell.

 

 

“"Why this? Why this, oh Daughter of the Sea?” came their plea, unsaid yet screamed while her heels clicked to the unplayed beat of the song, “Why this? Did you forget your seaside days?"

 

 

Rocked by the tide, the vessel swayed, attached to land. You could say it was grounding (she smiled without realizing, just thinking of the silly pun), steadying. Reality.

 

 

“Always the pride of our nation’s eyes, how could she go astray?"”

 

 

With wary eyes darting from left to right, the last men nodded & threw themselves into the fight, some already knowing its issue.  
They circled her. So she played along.

 

 

“When she did flee across the ocean deep...”

 

 

The first one, either bravest or dumbest of the whole dashed forward, his blade ready to impale her. Taking a step aside, Robin tsked as arms grabbed his shirt & pulled him down. They dissolved into the chill air before another set angled the blade of his sword just right to impale him. The iron glinted as it slashed its way up his head, sliding though the flesh with ease.  
His companions snarled, taking a step back before another joined the bloody mess.

 

 

“The Admiral followed west. What else but sail to save a daughter’s life...”

 

 

This time, it was two men who came for her neck. Literally. In a desperate attempt to put an end to their slaughtering, the first swung his daggers at her jaw. As air rippled under his slash, the blades connected with bones.  
Not the trained assassin’s who had disappeared behind a third man to their misfortune. While the second fell & the first cried out in surprise, she used three sets of arms again.  
One to put an end to the first man’s life & the remaining two to end the one she stood behind.

 

 

“And pray she still drew breath?”

 

 

While wheezed breaths, carrying on sheer fear, made their way to her ears, she narrowed her eyes. What the hell were these men doing out in the New World? & why had they even thought following them through the day was a good idea? Even her younger self could have handled them without breaking a sweat.

 

 

“But there he found upon those distant shores,” she went on, readying herself for the next strike. In her mind, just like limbs could on any surface thanks to her Devil Fruit's powers, sprouted a million ideas on how to end their lifes, with more or less pain. “Enemies upon the rise!”

 

 

One snapped, terror overriding his system she supposed. He lunged forward, tears lit my the moon outside. Soon enough he collapsed, sent collapsing into his colleague as she took care of neutralizing them.

 

 

“But when he faced those savage foes...”

 

Slowly, she leveled the remaining men with a death glare. Three of them stood, now two. With a yell, the poor man whose muscles were coiled in anticipation found himself unable to move as Robin drew his sword & used it against him.  
Taking a step forward to one of them, the other surged at her side & in the blink of an eye, he was thrown on the ground, his weapon discarded farther away. “His daughter stood aside.”

 

 

 _Click, click_. She went on, enjoying this a bit more than before, & a bit more than any human person even should.

 

 

“And buried deep beneath the waves...” she tenderly hushed, the words cooed at the ultimate pirates.

 

 

A flick of her wrist as she walked by made a cluster of limbs sprout from the ground, grabbing at the man’s middle, the arms hooked around his hips, reading to snap back.

 

 

“Betrayed by family.”

 

 

She dodged the blade aimed for her neck, alarmed by the cries of the weeping man on the floor’s last crew mate & hope. Her arms crossed, lips pressed to a thin line as she adjusted her heels on the wood.

 

 

“To his nation, with his last breath, cried—“

 

 

Robin curtly balled her hands into fists, while the man behind her raising his weapon again in hope to successfully strike was suddenly letting out choked yells of surprise, she sent the arms restraining the other next to her into motion, for her part, succeeding in her strike.  
With one last gurgling noise, the both of their hearts gave their last bumps, indicating that her job was done.

 

 

“"Beware the Daughter of the Sea."”

 

 

Until her legs started to feel sore, she stayed on the ground, crouched, eyes closed. Not even minding being so close to a fresh corpse with blood spurting from their waist - her arms were still crossed, like a statue, she waited for her heart to resume its normal rate, the adrenaline rush to cool down still as she headed out.

 

 

She could have moved before, used a drink from their kitchen, as it was one of the last places she visited before heading to the main deck, still, she had remained.  
Waiting for more. A cunning blade, perhaps the click of a trigger. Nothing came. It was always something she needed, enjoy the calm before another eventual storm.

 

 

“I heard, I heard, across a moonlit sea, the old voice warning me: "Beware",” wood creaked under her feet, blood soon filling the new made cracks just as the raven haired woman wiped her hands against each other, & in a whisper resumed her lullaby, “beware the Daughter of the Sea,”

 

 

Water lapping against the boat was the only sound produced alongside her footstep, a true masterpiece, work of a professional. The assassin graced the railing with her fingers, walking down the red stained stairs.

 

 

“Beware, beware…”

 

 

Only the night was darker than her actions, cold & harsh, just like the world that made her this very way. Yet controlled, & in a swift cross of arms, she disappeared completely from the boat, leaving behind her a painting shaded by multiple layers of blood.

 

 

“… of me.”

 

 

Again, she smiled. Tonight, the crew would be completely safe from harm.

**Author's Note:**

> ty again for reading!!  
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
